entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Guards
Guards are a type of NPC that spawns in The Killhouse and The Deposit. Guards patrol a predefined route. If a guard gets skeptical, the guard will proceed to investigate a certain area, and eventually raise the alarm. Remember, the guard can raise the alarm instantly if they see a bag, damaged Cameras, and players acting out of place. List of what they find suspicious: * Bodies (both dead and unconscious) * Broken Cameras. * Hostages. * Body Bags. * Equipment Bags. This used to be not suspicious but later confirmed when one of our editors experimented by placing a bag next to the guard. The guard raised alarm quickly after noticing the bag. Guess what? Nothing was in it. List of what guards will not find suspicious: * Diamond Drill * Players that are not armed, disguised, acting conspicuous or suspicious, or are in restricted areas. List of what guards will typically investigate: * Drills * Lockpick sets * Keycard scramblers * Weapons (Seeing too many weapons can raise the alarm) * Suspicious activity on cameras (This is a useful lure in some missions.) Security Guards Security Guards are typically found dressed in a white shirt and grey pants. They wear a small bullet-resistant vest over their white shirt (This does not actually affect a guard's resistance to bullets). Guards can either be male or female. Security Guards are often seen walking around a specific area of the Killhouse, or in most staff-only places in The Deposit, as well as the lobby. They are the primary security option in the Killhouse and The Deposit (the other being cameras). Killhouse One guard in the facility carries a red key card, and this guard can give you the vault code, but only if you interrogate them. If you want to go silent (required in Elite and Legend difficulty), you need to interrogate the guard which drops the red key card after Intimidating. A foolproof way to gain this key card requires you to interrogate every guard and check if they drop the card, so as not to knock out or kill the guard you need awake and alive. Police Officers Police Officers spawn in The Freelancer. They spawn around the office area and 1 can be seen as a Scripted spawn. This First Respondents during Assaults were later revamped. The only time you will see a Police Officer is by playing the Freelancer tutorial mission, and during the Deposit (Inside the cars). Bodyguards Bodyguards are a type of guard that spawns in The Financier. They wear a suit, they act same as a security guard, but these guards can sound the alarm if more bodyguards keep missing or if Ryan Ross is missing. They alarm within thirty seconds-one minute. Camera Operator The Camera Operator is a type of guard found in a dedicated room known as the Control Room. They are seen looking towards a table which has 3 computer monitors, a keyboard and a mouse on top of the table. These guards can watch for suspicious activity through cameras, which are randomly placed across the Killhouse, or in two rooms on The Deposit, the second floor and the basement. Only the camera operators in the mission "The Deposit" can hold information. Ironically, if you don't already have information about the control room, a camera operator can give you the location of the control room. Category:NPCs